A Forgotten Creed
I'm twenty years old, and this is a story about a long ago creed that's been forgotten. The story starts with my grandfather, a World War 2 veteran. He continuously preached about a dragon, long ago in the biblical times. He said it was the true ruler of hell, and as we all know, Satan is the God of Ice, and that's his prison, he does not own it. Some things he said was "The traitors, thieves, and liars. Feed them to the fires." "We call him the Astral Beast because it was said that looking at him would be like staring into a clear night sky, stars twinkling, moon and planets glowing." among several other things. So I didn't know what he was talking about, as none of what he said fit Satan's description. A few years ago, my grandfather was killed by cancer in his pancreas, approximately five years ago. Despite what I thought was psychopathic mumbling, I loved my grandfather, he was the grandparent I was most closest too. I stopped eating, I wasn't sleeping nearly as much as I wanted to, at this point, I was for sure that I was doing horribly coping with my grandfather's death, nothing more. But as time pass, I start eating normal again, getting enough sleep, though I still was stressed from other things, being a college student and full-time employee, imprisoned in my parent's house. And about a year after the death of my beloved grandfather, I hear a voice as I was sitting in my class for Math. 'Spread the word.' I of course by instinct, turn to look around, to see who was whispering to me, but all my class mates had their faces pressed into their test papers. I shrugged it off, and thought my mind was just playing tricks on me. I hear the whisper again, on a day I FINALLY have to relax, about three months later, this time it said "Rebirth the creed." And instantly, my thoughts went to my grandfather, but again, I shrugged it off. And the following days, I repeatedly hear the whispering, mostly my name, which, I just frequently look around to see if anyone was trying to get my attention, but no one would be near by, as I've lost my hearing a while back. I always ignored these as anything paranormal, as I'm a skeptic. However, one night, I'm going to sleep. And have a dream, where I wake up in some sort of abyss, sheer darkness, I remember thinking "What the Shit?" And looked around, something grabbed me by the wrist, it burned. It burned so bad. But I always thought pain didn't exist in dreams, that you would wake up if you were hurt. So the intense burn on my arm, it made me panic, and I started running, looking for some sort of inconsistency with the terrifying darkness. It couldn't be Hell, the concept of hell is yes, incredibly dark, but there were demons, fires! Satan! Torture devices! But there was nothing, nothing at all, where could this be? But on my search for the safe-haven within this astral realm of sheer darkness, I see a large, flickering dot in the distance, and it was all I had to go by, and as I approach, I hear chains rattling, a heavy breathing, and of course, an arrangement of stars, as if staring into the night sky. Was it? Could it be? The Astral Beast. And the being spoke, it said "Don't trust him. He's a traitorous one." With that, I woke up, heart racing, it was still night, I didn't look at the time, I just tried to get back to sleep, that occupying my mind 'Traitorous one? Who?' I kept thinking to myself, could this have been some subconscious suspicion of a friend, projecting to me as a dream? I fell asleep, and didn't (Remember?) the dream from thereforth. Woke up, went to work, class, and for several nights, I slept fine, putting no thought to the dream. As weeks pass, I was getting these dreams, the messages from this being in the darkness, he was telling me how Satan was a coward, God was a brainwashing tyrant. I couldn't believe it, I'm an atheist, though I did find religion incredibly fascinating. He told me about his past, and that his daughter was banished here too, he said that all his followers were put to death, and all evidence of his existence was removed. The burning of his paraphernalia, the stories involving him to be removed from the bible, how God and him had a deal made, that he could take the wicked from God's hands and punish them for him. But he got fed up with those not believing God, the homosexuals, those little rules that shouldn't matter, and the murderers, rapists, torturers and thieves were being spared by praying for forgiveness. He stopped their deal. God became furious, attacked the beast and his daughter, banishing them into this terrifying realm of darkness. You know the freezing pools of water that the envious are thrown into? He claims those were his tears that he shed as he was being dragged into the darkness caused by the intense fear that even a divine beast like him should never experience. After a dream last night about the beast, no sound other than his daughter sobbing into his arm.. This morning, a booming voice echoes in my mind, leaving a head splitting migraine for several hours. The voice said "For having the sight, you will pay the heaven's price." Category:Beings Category:History